


Love you

by ElliotStark



Series: Revised edition of my Steve/Tony one shots on wattpad [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Panic Attacks, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotStark/pseuds/ElliotStark
Summary: One of those days when you just can’t escapeThe boundaries of your own landscape.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Revised edition of my Steve/Tony one shots on wattpad [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211294
Kudos: 7





	Love you

**Author's Note:**

> I may not be a great writer but I am an amazing reader

Steve looked at the scene in front of him, Tony was working on something big and Steve was... just sitting there being his useless self even if he did try to help , he messed up . Tony doesn't scolds him when that happens, he just corrects the mistake and carries on but Steve knows that tony must've thought how dumb and incompetent Steve was.

He sighed and gave tony an attempted smile as the other gave a questioning look as to why Steve stopped "helping" suddenly, Steve was just getting himself in the way of things so he got out and did what he did the best : draw.

He closed his eyes and imagined a scene, a scene which was exactly how he was feeling at that moment. 

Charcoal touched the paper with love as Steve passionately brought his imagination to life; a bird with only one wing standing in the corner while the others brought food and twigs, he was like the bird , useless , useless without his ability to fly .

As soon as his drawing completed he felt two arms surround him "hey gorgeous" Tony muttered in his ear "explain me, what's going on in your pretty little head ?"  
Steve almost huffed at those words but when he looked at his drawing, he saw wet spots. He touched his cheeks feeling the hot tears cascading down , he choked a sob as he turned towards Tony "I am sorry" he said

"what are you sorry for, darling ?" Tony asked worried. Steve just hugged tony tighter

“I am sorry" he repeated "I am sorry for being so useless I-i am sorry for existing I a-m sorry for not b-ien -g wor-thy of love" his body trembled with the quiver in his lips "I am sorry that you are stuck with me"

Tony hugged Steve tighter "babe...I am not sorry that you exist, I am not sorry that I love you which means that you deserve it, I am not sorry for being stuck with you, you are the best thing that ever happened to me ! And lastly you. Are. Not. Useless, I love you and I get why you feel like this and love, trust me when I say I'll love you through this, ok ?"

Steve nodded in Tony's chest "bud I need your words ?" Steve leant back and let Tony rub his tears "you love me" Steve smiled and pulled tony into a kiss which the other gladly returned "and I am grateful to have you stuck with me"


End file.
